


Meeting Harry Styles

by LittleRunaway



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Feels, i cry, i don't know why i did this, i kenot, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRunaway/pseuds/LittleRunaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine meeting harry styles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Harry Styles

Imagine feeling his hands wrapped around you shoulders. The feeling of protected and safe washes over you even if it’s just for little while and you ask yourself if this is really true and that you’re not just dreaming. He squeezes your shoulder and asks if you’re okay and that’s just like him concerned and kind. You smile and say that your fine but on the inside you’re a mess just because you’re standing right beside him and finally, finally being able to meet him and see him and tell him that he means the world to you. Tears stream down your eyes. You remember every little thing, every smile and every song and you don’t want to let go but you have no other choice. It ends too soon, you reluctantly say goodbye as he wipes the tears from your eyes saying to you that you’ll meet again and it’s okay ‘cause he loves you, they all love you and thank you for being there and for making their dreams come true, that they wouldn’t be where they are now without you and your love. You say goodbye for the last time and he wraps his long arms around you and you hold on tight to him because you don’t know if you’ll ever get the chance to do this again. You and him walk away from each other ‘cause that’s how it’s supposed to be and your left as a stranger, another girl he’s met, another shadow that passes through his life, but for you? 

 

You just saw your everything walk away from you.


End file.
